My Favorite Accident
by Anima Sola 86
Summary: [Sequel] After Rory fell in love with her dirty little secret, she and Finn are about to find their own definition of marriage. [Formerly known as Ever And A Day, redone 1st chapter!]


**A/N:**_This is the sequel to my other GG fanfiction Dirty Little Secret. To understand this story properly, please read __Dirty Little Secret__ first. __Thanks!_

**A/N #2: **_This is the second version of the first chapter of the sequel that I wrote back in December 2006; it was originally called "Ever And A Day" but was changed for good into "My Favorite Accident" in April 2007._

* * *

**My Favorite Accident**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Chain Me Free**

„Finn, watch it!", Rory laughed, as they both tumbled through the room, almost knocking down the big mirror standing in the middle of it. 

Finn didn't care and continued waltzing around to the music in his head, his hands on her waist, her white dress twirling with every movement. He smirked at her, as her gloved hands ran down the sides of his black tuxedo. He then jumped at her, tickling her, before he pulled her up on his arms, with Rory giggling helplessly. They then found themselves standing in front of the mirror.

"I supposed that's meant to be done afterwards, Finn", Rory laughed, one arm around his neck.

"How should I know, love?", he grinned, tilting his head at their reflections. "I've never been married before!"

"Well, me neither", she replied with a smile, kissing his cheek. "But I've been to a lot of weddings!"

"And this whole carrying the bride thing, how do you know that? Have you been following the couples to their rooms afterwards?", Finn mocked, brushing his lips from her mouth over her chin to the necklace she was wearing.

Rory laughed. "You know me so well", she grinned, putting her other hand on his face, kissing him deeply. He took a step backwards and collapsed into an armchair, with Rory (and mostly with her dress) falling on top of him.

"Ah!", he laughed as he was half way covered by white fabric. "Suffocated by a dress, what a lovely way to die", he grinned, pulling her closer to him.

"Isn't it?", Rory laughed, her arms around his neck, her lips closing around his. "I never imagined that getting married would be so much fun", she then breathed against his lips.

"Me neither, but you know, love", he said, locking eyes with her. "We are not getting married!"

"What?", she blurted out, staring at him.

"Well, we have to go to the ceremony first, darling", he smirked.

"What? Oh!", she then gasped. "Oh dear! We're late for our own wedding!"

She clumsily jumped off him, flattening her dress, straightening her hair in the mirror. "I knew it was bad luck if the groom sees the bride in her dress before the wedding!"

"So I'm bad luck?", Finn said, approaching her from behind, pulling his arms around her waist, watching their reflection. "I like your dress", he then whispered, looking up and down the white dress with its laced borders and its corsage top and its approximately thousand layers of skirt.

Rory giggled. "And I like your tux, specially the top hat!", she mouthed, looking up at the upper corner of the mirror, where the top hat balanced on its frame.

Finn grabbed it and placed it on top of his head, running a finger along its brim, smirking at her. She laughed and then got hold of his hand, dragging him to the door. Pulling it open, she then saw the face of her mother, who stared at them rather surprised.

"Mom!", Rory said, trying to explain what Lorelai had witnessed.

"Lorelai", Finn chimed in as well. "We –"

"Relax, I've never expected anything else from you", Lorelai grinned. "But getting married is nevertheless about getting married, so –"

"We better get married", Rory and Finn said in one voice, before looking at each other, laughing.

"Come on, then", Lorelai said and directed them to the front door of Miss Patty's Dance Studio (where they got dressed and prepared for their outdoor wedding).

Lorelai handed them coats; a black one matching Finn's tuxedo and a white one matching Rory's dress. She herself wore a pink one matching her maid of honour dress. She walked ahead of the couple towards the gazebo where everyone stood in warm coats, waiting for bride and groom to arrive. Lorelai then grabbed Finn's arm and walked with him to the steps of the gazebo, where Colin, Finn's best man, already waited for his friend to stand beside him. Lorelai stood on the other side next to Lane; both of them were Rory's maids of honour.

Rory watched the scene from where Finn and her mother had left her, how the gazebo was lovely decorated and fully loaded with tons of sparkling snow. She observed how her breath formed little white clouds in front of her face and smiled.

Marrying in the snow had always been a dream of her – even though she never expected to be a bride this soon, yet she had been very happy when Finn agreed to fulfil her dream to marry in the gazebo in Stars Hollow. After he had proposed to her on her 21st birthday, they had decided to marry as soon as possible – for his parents (who considered to move to Australia right after the wedding) to join them at the ceremony. Now they were standing amongst Rory's family and their mutual friends, waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Ready to get serious, kiddo?", Rory then heard her father's voice from next to her.

She smiled at him, happy about him making up with the family by attending her wedding. Christopher held out his arm and Rory hooked into it, looking up at him. "I'm ready, dad."

They then walked towards the aisle between the rows of chairs. What Rory suspected to be traditional Australian music echoed through the square as Rory walked, led by her father, towards the steps of the gazebo, with Finn awaiting her with a huge smile on his face. When she arrived at Finn's side, Christopher kissed her cheek and walked over to stand next to Colin.

Rory, however, shot a glance at Finn and grinned widely. He replied her grin and wrinkled his nose playfully, before they both faced the minister, trying hard not to laugh, while they grabbed each other's hands and squeezed it lightly.

"Today, we are here, on this lovely winter's day –", the minister began.

But Rory's thoughts already drifted off, she felt the warmth of Finn's hand through her glove, she saw the snow all around town and she imagined the sun to make the snow sparkle even more. It was indeed a lovely winter's day – the perfect day; snow, sun and Finn. She turned around to him, noticing that he was watching her as well, and smiled.

"– two young lives into one. So, now, Rory and Finn?", the minister just said, looking at them both.

They soon snapped back to look at the minister, nodding.

"Rory and Finn, will you please face each other?"

They did, Rory's hands in Finn's, their smiles mutual.

"Please repeat after me; I, Rory Gilmore –"

"I, Rory Gilmore", Rory repeated, looking at Finn, with her stomach turning and her smile connecting her ears. 'This is perfect', she thought, while the minister continued. 'Perfect!' She repeated what the minister told her and when he asked her if she would take Finn to be her husband, she finished with an honest: "I do."

Finn smiled at her.

"Please repeat after me", the minister then turned to Finn. "I, Finn Barclay."

"I, Finn Barclay", Finn repeated, locking eyes with Rory.

"Will –"

"I'm sorry, could I say this alone?", Finn said, looking at the minister with a smile.

Rory stared at him and she could even hear some whispers from behind her.

"Finn!", she hissed.

But the minister just nodded.

"Alrighty", Finn smirked and looked back at Rory, his hands holding hers tightly. "I, Finn Barclay, take you, Rory Gilmore, to be my wife, my constant best friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our families and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you until death do us part. Which will hopefully be not that soon", he added with a grin.

It was then that Rory couldn't hold back her tears anymore – and with her cried Lorelai, Lane and even Colin shed some tears. She quickly moved forwards and hugged Finn tightly, sobbing against his shoulder happily. "I love you", she whispered, before she leant back, blinking away the tears.

The minister repeated the vow: "Do you, Finn Barclay, take Rory Gilmore to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do", Finn smiled at Rory.

With that he let go of her hands and rummaged through his pockets for the wedding rings. Rory watched him, laughing, until he finally found them and grabbed Rory's hand again to slip her ring on her finger, before raising her hand to place a kiss on its back. She then took the ring out of his palm and slipped it over his finger, then hooking her fingers into his.

They turned to the minister again, who finished the ceremony with the words:

"I hereby wed you to be wife and husband. You may now kiss the bride!"

Finn didn't wait for another invitation and grabbed Rory by the waist to pull her into a passionate kiss. Rory giggled against his lips, before they both turned around to face their families and friends. Finn held Rory close as they then walked down the aisle towards a horse drawn sleigh that was supposed to bring the happy couple to the Dragonfly Inn where the after-wedding-party was held.

Finn helped Rory into the sleigh and then followed her, covering them with a thick blanket. They waved smiling at their families and friends and then drove off – with all the others following them slowly. Rory cuddled against Finn with his arm around her shoulder. He playfully kicked his top hat off his head and placed it on Rory's head. She laughed and kissed him, before she hugged him with a squeal.

"Oh my god! We are married!!"

"Yay!", he imitated her squeal and kissed her laughing.

"Did you see Colin cry?", Rory then said, giggling. "He looked so sweet!"

"I'm glad he did, I won this bet with Logan. Colin always cries on weddings – even when he sees some on TV. The last time I saw him crying was during The Wedding Planner – so basically he was crying all the time!"

Rory giggled. "I'll miss him once we moved."

"I'm still wondering why we have to move."

"Well, we're married now. You don't want Colin to share an apartment with a married couple, do you?"

"I don't think it will be that much different from before, love", Finn said, playing with a hank of her hair.

"But don't we have to start all over?"

"Really? Where's the fun in that?", he replied, looking at the ring on his finger. "I thought those rings were the only changes."

She tilted her head at him.

"Well, look, darling, we can stay in the apartment with Colin until our graduation –"

"Meaning yours and Colin's, you are the ones in their senior years. I still got one year."

"Yes, so let us finish this year and then we'll look for another apartment."

"Hmm, so after I graduate we'll look again?"

"Why's that?"

"I mean, do you want to live in New Haven?"

"You got a point in that, love. So smart my little Bambi!", he grinned and kissed her cheek. "Alright, we'll figure something out. But let's not worry about that now. Now we'll celebrate our wedding –"

"Wow, that sounds so cheesy!"

"It does and it is", Finn smirked. "I have no idea what drove me to do this…"

Rory just pointed a finger at her chest.

"Oh, right, _you_ drove me", he laughed and kissed her. "I almost forgot!"

"I knew you would", she mocked. "Yet I am very proud of you that you've stuck with me for so long –"

"And even longer, darling. You can't get rid of me anymore!"

"Oh dear, what have I done?", Rory laughed and cuddled closer against him.

He pulled his arm tighter around her, his head resting against hers.

* * *

They finally reached the Inn, already being awaited by their guests who apparently found a shortcut from the town square to the Inn. Finn helped Rory out of the sleigh and then walked with her through the mass of their families and friends into the Inn that was decorated with white flowers and icicles all over the place. The dining hall hosted countless round tables. Servants took their coats and directed Finn and Rory to the table in the middle, which was a little higher than the others, standing on a little stage. 

As they sat down, the rest of their families and friends seated as well, lifting the glasses to the newlyweds.

"To Finn and Rory!", it echoed through the room as they all drank to them.

Putting down her glass again, Rory noticed a little box standing on the plate in front of her. She shot a puzzled look at Finn who grinned at her.

"Make a wish before you open it", he said.

She raised an eyebrow and grabbed the box carefully, closing her eyes.

"No, whisper your wish to the box if you want it to come true", Finn laughed.

"What?

"Just do it."

"Okay."

And she did, raising the box to her lips and softly whispering her wish to it. She then slowly opened the box and let out a gasp when a colourful butterfly fluttered out of it.

"Aww!", she squealed as it landed on her hand, moving its wings slowly.

"We did this at the wedding of my sister; it's a kind of family tradition."

"I love it", she smiled and leant in to kiss him.

* * *

Several hours later, Rory found herself sitting on Finn's lap in the middle of the room, where the tables were put aside to make some room for dancing. Finn looked at her, one arm around her, the other ready to look for the garter around Rory's thigh, hiding beneath thousand layers of tulle and silk and lace. 

"So, Mrs. Gilmore", he said, grinning.

"Yes, Mr. Barclay-Gilmore?"

He grinned even wider at his new surname (they had decided to keep to Rory's name and he had been very pleased about getting a double-name).

"May I have the pleasure –"

"You may", she interrupted him, laughing. "Just get this over and done with!"

"Ooh, now there's someone looking forward to a certain night of ours that we are about to commence."

"I can't believe you can still talk this elaborated with so much alcohol in your blood", Rory giggled, jabbering heavily. "I certainly couldn't!"

"No, you certainly couldn't, love", he smirked, while his hand wandered under her skirt, quickly grabbing the garter.

With a triumphant laugh, he pulled it over her leg and shoe, holding it high into the air. Rory giggled even harder, when Finn threw the garter right into Colin's hands, who looked at it puzzled, before exchanging a glance with a laughing Logan.

Finn then grabbed Rory tighter around the waist and got up with her in his arms.

"Wow, this dress weighs a ton!", he uttered.

"Thank you for saying the dress is the fat one", Rory laughed and pulled her arms around his neck.

"Anytime, love, I'll always blame it on the clothes!"

"Attaboy!"

"Throw the bouquet!", she then heard someone yell and the next second her bridal bouquet landed in her lap. She grinned at it and jumped off Finn's arms to turn around. Raising the bouquet over her head, she threw it into the mass behind them. A squeal echoed through the room.

Rory looked around to see her mother making a funny dance with the bouquet in her hands. She giggled as Lorelai threw a challenging glance at Luke who just stared at her. Lorelai then smiled at Rory, before Finn grabbed her hand, whispering something into her ear that made her giggle even more. She nodded at him with a smirk. Finn waited next to Logan and Colin when Rory ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

Lorelai replied the embrace. "Are you happy?"

"I am", Rory whispered back. "Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course, babe, as long as you are happy!"

"But it was rather… fast, this whole development. I totally understand if you have your concerns."

"Now you've come a little late for that", Lorelai grinned, letting go of Rory and grabbing her daughter's hand, examining the ring on her finger.

Rory just smiled awkwardly.

"Do you have concerns, hun?"

"I don't know", Rory began quietly, before she added: "No, no, I am happy, I'm fine! This is what I want!"

Lorelai watched her closely. "Good attitude, kiddo", she grinned. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Remember you have to tell me how it is to be married!"

Rory laughed. "I will – oh and I have very interesting stories about how it is to live with a man!"

"I want to hear all of it!"

"I'll fill you in once I'm back here", Rory then said.

"He's really taking you to Australia, this is so cool!"

"Yeah and he wants to teach me how to surf!"

"Ooh! But beware of sharks!"

"Will do!"

"Oh! And say hi to Nemo for me!"

Rory chuckled. "And Dorie and Marlin –"

"No, Marlin was slightly boring. But anyhow", she said when she saw Rory yawn. "Good night, babe, enjoy your wedding night", Lorelai then said and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Good night, mom! I'll write you everyday!"

"You will not, if I see more than two letters or postcards in these two weeks, I'll come over and tell you to enjoy your honeymoon! Forget Mommy for once; you are a Mrs. now."

"Oh god, I know, this is so weird!"

"Come on now, Mrs. Gilmore –", Lorelai said and motioned her to walk to Finn who watched them while talking with Logan and Colin. "Your hubby waits for you!"

Rory waved her mother goodbye and walked back to Finn, joining the three boys.

"So, Ace, you finally tamed Mr. Playboy here", Logan said when she reached them. "I can't believe you did this."

"And I can't believe Finn actually walked into this trap", Colin added, grinning.

"Well, well, mates, you have no idea what it means to be married –"

"Well, do you?", Logan asked with a smirk.

"Nope, but unlike you I am going to find out!", Finn said and put an arm around his bride.

Rory smiled up at him.

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen, we've got work to do!", Finn said, causing Rory to giggle and blush lightly.

He then led Rory away with him, looking at her.

"Are you alright, love? You're so quiet."

"I'm just tired. It was a long day, a long special day…", she whispered.

"Do you regret this?"

"No!", she said quickly. "No, I don't regret this."

They just passed Rory's grandparents, so they both fell silent, as Emily came forwards to hug Rory.

"Take care, dear", she said. "Have a wonderful time in Australia!"

"And you take care of our granddaughter", Richard chimed in, looking at Finn.

"I will, sir", he replied, straightening.

"We'll see you two in two weeks", Emily said with a smile, before Rory and Finn walked to the next family pair.

"They'll see us?", Finn asked under his breath.

"Yes, they're expecting us for Friday night dinner."

"Darn!"

"Hear, hear", Rory whispered, before she smiled at Finn's parents who approached them.

They said goodbye and promised to visit them once they landed in Australia. Other goodbyes followed and after a lot of hugging and tear shedding and congratulations and best wishes, they finally walked up the stairs to their honeymoon suite.

Finn just closed the door behind them and turned to Rory, who stared at him, standing by the bed.

"Rory?"

"I can't do this", was all she said.

He frowned and walked over to her. "What do you mean?"

"This!", she said and pointed at the bed.

"But, love, we did this countless times before!", he grinned.

"But not like this!"

"What?"

"They are all expecting us to do so!"

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"It's our wedding night, Finn. They know what we'll do."

"So?"

"Well, this is so weird! We should have chosen another hotel to stay!"

"Rory, relax –"

But Rory was far away from relaxing. "Oh my god!", she then squealed and began pacing around the room, while Finn sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her. "Finn! We are married! How could we marry? We are too young! I still have to finish school and ooh! I wanted to be a journalist, how can I be a journalist when I am married? Oh! And what about the kids?"

"The kids?", Finn asked, his jaw dropping.

"The kids we are now bound to have! I can't travel around as a journalist when I'm having kids! And I am too young for kids, anyway! I am much too young! How could I possibly think I would be old enough to marry? I –"

It was then that Finn got up and pulled his arms around her, stopping her from pacing.

"Finn, I'm scared", she whispered against his chest.

"Me too, love", he replied.

"So why did we do this again?"

"Because we wanted to."

"We wanted to? But why? What's the fun about being married? Did we have to get married?"

"Rory –", he began but was yet again interrupted by her.

"Why did we have to change our life? Just because your parents wanted to move to Australia? And –"

"Alright, enough, darling!", he said with finality and pushed her gently onto the bed, where she sat, looking up at him with her mouth open. "Listen, will you?"

She didn't move a muscle.

"First, I can't believe we're having this conversation _after_ our wedding! But well, anyhow. I thought you wanted to marry me. You seemed so sincere and I was sure we could do this. It seemed right. And I was happy you agreed, even though I was worried you could change your mind because I somehow jumped at you with this whole thing. I'm sorry for that; I should have given you more time. But, you know, love, I didn't have time."

"What?"

"Well, I told you my family wanted me to move with them to Australia. To be honest, my father made clear to me that I had to go back with them – unless I finally grow up. Meaning I had to marry, become a man, graduate, find a proper job, live my life like my parents always wanted me to. I freaked, Rory. I didn't want to leave this country, with all my friends – and with you. So I had to jump on you like that. Now I saved my reputation and can stay here, with my father satisfied about what I did. He won't bother me again, so I don't even have to grow up. I just had to marry."

Rory stared at him. "So I'm – I am – what am I, Finn? Am I the evidence to your father that you finally did something with your life? Am I your leverage? The perfect opportunity? The fat chance to get out of the grip of your parents? Tell me, what am I?"

Finn lowered his head and sat down beside her. "You're my wife, Rory", he said, looking at her.

"Am I, huh? And behind that whole ring exchanging thing?"

"Rory, I would never have married you if I wouldn't want to be with you. I do want to be with you. This thing with my father just made me think – and I, me alone, thought about how it would be to marry you. Yes, it was an opportunity, an opportunity for me to think about how I feel for you. Logan was right, you tamed me, missy, for more than a year the only girl I dated has been you. Unbelievable, I know, I was very afraid of my reputation too, but now I don't care anymore. I came to this point where I had to question my life, my lifestyle. Life isn't always about girls and drinks, it's so much more, I think. Yes, at least I think it is, I'm not sure about it yet. But what I am sure about, is, that, with saying 'I do' today, I am ready to discover what else life is about. And only you can help me, Rory. I know this sounds cheesy, oh hell, I am aware of what a loser that might make me, but –"

"Oh my god", she finally interrupted him, having listened to him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, Finn, I like your voice, but damn, what did you drink tonight?", she then laughed, tilting her head.

"But I mean it –"

"I know you do", she whispered and pulled her arms around him. "I'm sorry I freaked…", she added after a while.

He turned his head to her and smiled. "It was cute", he then grinned.

"Well, your monologue was cool as well", she replied with a smirk.

"So?"

"So?"

"What about us?"

"We're good", she said. "We're fine, hmm, I think we are _very_ fine", Rory added, kissing his cheek.

"Nice", he grinned. "You still want to be my wife?"

"Of course", she smiled against his skin. "Your speech made me think", she added, leaning back a little to watch him. "We'll figure out what it means to be married, right?"

"Right", he nodded.

Rory smiled and grabbed his hand, playing around with his ring finger, before she placed her own ring hand next to his. "I was never into jewellery, but this is nice."

"Same here and yes, it's nice", he replied, locking eyes with her.

She bit her lip, before leaning in to kiss him passionately.

"Idea!", he suddenly said and pulled away from her, with her gaze following him puzzled.

"Idea?", she asked, watching how he grabbed their coats. "Finn?"

"Brilliant idea, love", he just said and handed her the white coat she had been wearing to their wedding.

"Well?"

"Come on", he continued, slipping into his coat and then grabbing Rory's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"I'd like to buy some more syllables, Chuck", she mocked.

"Just follow me", he said and opened the door to leave their room.

"Hey, wait up! I'm still in my wedding dress if you might take a look. I can't run that fast in this thing!"

"Don't worry, you won't need it."

"What?", Rory blurted out, laughing.

Finn just grinned. They then walked quietly down the staircase and out of the Inn into the snow covered front yard. Finn looked around and then headed to the barn. He opened the door and looked inside. Rory could hear Desdemona and Cletus, the two horses of the Inn, in their boxes.

"What are you doing?", she hissed, watching him, as he grabbed a tack and walked over to one of the horses.

"No, not Cletus!"

"Why not?"

"He's Mom's favourite."

"So?"

"We can't just take him for a ride or something."

"Why not?"

"Because –"

"What? We're not stealing him or anything, just borrowing without permission. Don't worry, he'll be fine", Finn said and opened the box to begin saddling the horse.

"Where did you learn that?"

"You know, I have other qualities than just drinking and whatever else you might think of me", he winked. "I used to have my own horse back in Australia."

"Really? Aww, that's nice."

"Yes, well, I had to give her away when we moved to America."

"Sad. What was her name?"

"Dorie."

"No way!", Rory laughed.

"Yes, the coincidence", he grinned, patting the horse's neck gently after having saddled it.

"Now that makes me want to watch Finding Nemo with you again."

"First we take a ride on this lovely lad!", Finn said and guided Cletus out of his box while Rory backed away. "You ever rode a horse?"

"Actually I am afraid of horses."

"You are?", Finn asked, frowning.

Rory nodded.

"Why's that?"

"Long story", she just whispered. "Let me just mention that I'm bad luck for horses or ponies…"

Finn watched her with a grin. "Anyhow, don't worry, love, I'm with you. This fellow won't do you any harm and you won't do it any harm either."

Roy looked at the horse rather apprehensively. Finn, however, grabbed her waist and quickly lifted her up onto the horse's back.

"Oh no!", Rory whined, desperately clinging onto the saddle.

Finn quickly sat down behind her, his arms around her. He then grabbed the reins and motioned Cletus to move. Rory now clung onto his arms, leaning against him.

"Try to relax, love", he whispered into her eye. "This is fun!"

"Hmm", was all Rory managed to say.

Finn motioned the horse out of the barn onto the field behind the Inn, before spurring Cletus. A shriek emerged from Rory's throat as the horse fell into a fast trot, but she soon leant against Finn and watched how the night-time, snow-covered landscape rushed past them. Finn then slowed the horse down finally.

"Where are we?", Rory asked, cuddling against Finn's arms.

"You're cold?"

"A little."

"I think I have the perfect place for us to stay then", he said and motioned towards an old cabin right beside the lake.

"Ooh, how very down to earth", Rory mocked.

Finn moved Cletus towards the cabin and then jumped off his back, holding out his hand to help Rory down too. She clumsily got of Cletus's back, mostly because her dress wouldn't want to go the same way she did. Finn then bound the horse to a tree, getting off the saddle. Rory watched him, before she looked at the cabin.

"It's abandoned", she stated.

"It better be", Finn said and walked to her, grabbing her hand, before he lifted her up on his arms and carried her towards the door of the cabin. He opened it with his foot – whilst Rory's jaw dropped.

"You planned this!", she laughed, looking at the inside of the cabin that was decorated with flowers and butterflies and a large mattress in the middle. There was even fake snow and icicles and small white lamps shaped like daisies. "You planned this!"

"You caught me", he grinned and carried her over the threshold.

She smiled at him as he lay her down on the mattress and then closed the door, before he sat down beside her on the mattress.

"This is so sweet", she whispered, tilting her head.

"I knew my back-up plan would work", he smirked.

"I'm glad you had this back-up plan."

"Me too."

"Nice", she chuckled and leant against him.

"Alright, now we have to get you out of this enormous dress!"

She giggled as he dove for her, knowing that it had been right to marry him after all. Whatever it meant to be married, Rory and Finn were about to find out – even if they had to find their own definition.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Welcome to the sequel of DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as the last one._

_**Disclaimer**__: GG belong to ASP, story title to Motion City Soundtrack, chapter title to The Matches._

_**EDIT – April/24/2007  
**__Major edit right now; I finally found the time to go over this chapter again, I am terribly sorry for the delay of new chapters, I can't promise to have anything new for the next time (I just started university and have a major load of work to do already), but I hope you enjoyed the re-done first chapter of the sequel of Dirty Little Secret. I found new inspiration, hopefully it'll last long enough for me to get my ideas sorted and typed down. We'll see – but I can't promise anything._

_So again, I am sorry for not updating in ages! Please forgive me!_

_And I also want to use the opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed so far, I appreciate every word you write to me, even criticism, what – in the end – made me update this chapter. Thanks for that and thank you for your patience!_


End file.
